


Q&A

by schrijverr



Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, History Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Q&A, YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Cas is a guest on Deans channel once again, this time to answer some questions, Q&A-style
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514
Comments: 40
Kudos: 341





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I was really inspired by all the comments I got, so thank you so much. It's the reason this part in here right now, because I had all the other parts ready before posting, but this was all dependened on you guys and you all came through! I hope you like it and that I did justice to what you had in mind for your question :)
> 
> You can find this work on my tumblr too, which is also @schrijverr. I love talking to you all, so feel free to pop in and say hi or send me a message or ask or something!!

Dean pulled Cas into frame, who stumbled and nearly fell over and into Deans lap, and said: “We’ve got a more handsome guest than Sam today, people!”

After that the intro rolled, it was a drawn impala that came down the road, it stopped in the middle of the screen and the drawn Dean gave a wink to the viewers, then he sped off again and the smoke was bridge back to the video.

Dean waved and said: “Hi Hunters, welcome back. For todays Q&A I have a special guest, my husband Cas.” Next to him Cas waved as well smiling gently, “The reactions have been plentiful, so there’s a bunch of questions to go through.” he chuckled “Sadly we had to pick, so I’m sorry if your question isn’t answered today, but maybe we’ll do another one later on and you have another chance. Lets get started.”

He picked up his phone and scrolled through it for a moment, before stopping at a question and saying: “Okay, first question. _@Why_do_you_want_to_know_ asked: ‘Are you always as sappy as you are on camera?’ Good question, do you wanna answer or shall I?”

“I’ll answer.” Cas replied, “I watched the videos I’m in, just to check if he doesn’t do anything weird in editing that I should know before I’m questioned by a bunch of teenagers.”, he gave Dean a small, but playful glare and Dean smiled sheepishly, “And I am here to inform you that the more sappy parts are cut out, most of the time.”

Dean nodded and supplemented: “Sometimes it’s inside jokes that wouldn’t make sense to anyone but us and other times I decide that it’s a bit to personal. Then it has to go, sorry.”

“And sometimes you don’t want to embarrass yourself.” Cas smirked as Dean blushed and quickly moved on to the next question: “Next up, _@Vriskahs8_ , sorry if I’m not saying that right, but they asks: ‘How did Sam react to you two finally getting together?’”

Both chuckled to themselves, before Cas said: “I remember some cheers, correct?”

Dean nodded and told the camera: “Yeah, he was over the moon when we told him. He cheered, did a stupid little dance”, Dean imitated the weird boogie Sam had done, “and called Gabe, who bought us a big cake with ‘Congrats on getting your heads out of your asses to make room for something more fun in there’ on it. He’s a bit on the less tasteful side. But yeah, Sam was real happy.”

Cas smiled some more and added: “I’m so glad to know him, he’s been great.”

Dean nodded with a proud and nostalgic smile on his face, he shook himself out of it and asked Cas: “Did you pick a question or do you want me to pick them?”

Cas grinned and Dean got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Cas pulled out his phone and said: “ _@AnotherWorld3111_ asks: ‘Do you guys own any pets and if so what are they? Pls, tell me there are some fluffy little animals’”, Cas looked at Dean and asked: “Yeah, Dean, do we own any pets?”

Dean sighed and answered: “Cas, for the last time, we do not have space for goats, I am afraid of bees and I don’t think it’s legal to own a monkey.”

Cas pouted and said: “But how about a cat, or a dog. You liked The Colonel, right?”

“No, I was forced to befriend The Colonel for one day and he had to get in my car, where I still find dog hairs, by the way.” Dean groused.

“I hear nothing about cats.” Cas said innocently, looking at him with his big blue eyes.

Dean bit his lip, a frown forming on his forehead. Then his shoulders slumped and he said: “Maybe a cat.”, Cas smiled and Dean emphasized: “Maybe.”

It cut and Dean said: “Quite a few people asked this question, I saw it with _@FafictionIsLife1234_ , _@Spngrl272_ and _@Grammar-Beane_ and many more asked us if we every wanted kids or not.”

He looked at Cas, who said: “We’re pretty young, so maybe not right now, but I work with teenagers and I love doing that, so if we were to get kids, we might adopt an older teenager.”

Dean nodded along and said: “It’s definitely something we’re going to do, one day, but we have to see when, because life is still very, how do I say this? Uhm, new? I guess. We just got married and although I’m pretty successful on YouTube now, it is an ever changing platform and I don’t know if it’ll be enough in the future. Besides that, I wouldn't want to subject a child to the spotlight that comes with this life, so when we adopt, you guys will be kept out of the loop for the most part.”

“You shouldn’t have to say sorry about that.” Cas said.

“I know,” Dean replied, “but there will always be someone, who wants to pry and know, but you’re right.” he looked at the camera and said: “If I don’t tell you guys stuff, it isn’t because I don’t love every single one of you or because everything I do is fake and I’m lying. It will be because some things are private and because I picked this lifestyle, with people knowing my face, and other people didn’t and it isn’t up to me to make that choice for them.”

It was quiet for a beat then Dean said: “Wow, that got too serious, real quick.” and it cut.

Dean read out loud: “‘What position do you guys sleep in? Is one of you a bed hog?’ This is from _@KitGrey_.”

Cas immediately piped in: “Dean is an octopus!”

“What?” Dean exclaimed.

“You’re an octopus.” Cas repeated, then explained: “We will lie down next to each other and when we wake up you’ll have your arms and legs wrapped around me as you snore into my ear. It’s really cute.”

Deans face flushed a bright pink as he spluttered: “I do not!”

Cas smiled and said: “It’s nothing to be shy about, I said it was cute, besides you are really hot and I’m always cold, so it’s a win-win, right?”

“I guess.” Dean mumbled, then he quickly moved on: “So, I got a tweet from _@Casiskween_ , which is an awesome username, if I might say so. I’m almost tempted to try and steal it from you.” he flashed a grin, “But they left quite an interesting question with a few layers, so we’re gonna go through them one by one. Sound good?”

Cas shrugged and allowed Dean to talk: “They say: ‘If you could go back in time, when would you go, why and if could bring something either backwards with you or forwards to your time, what would it be?’ That’s a lot, so lets start with the when you would go and why.”

“Do you want me to answer first?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, you’re the History nerd of us two.” then, quieter, he added, “And I picked this question for you.”, making Cas beam.

Cas thought about it then said: “It was quite a difficult choice, since there are many memorable moments that I would like to witness.”

“You mean witness again.” Dean interrupted.

Cas frowned and asked: “How could I witness thing again if they were so far before my birth?”

“Because you’re secretly a millennial old angel, who has witnessed the world from the beginning and you’re only pretending to be a human, because you wanted to know what it was like.” Dean explained.

Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he said: “Dean, I can assure you that I am not secretly a millennial old angel.” 

Dean pouted, but he stayed silent to allow Cas to continue with answering the question: “As I was saying, there are a lot of moments I would want to witness, such as Napoleons defeat at Waterloo, but also the building of the Pyramids, the Boston Tea Party, the JFK assassination, the fall of Rome, the Mongolian Empire at it’s height, the Aztec Empire before colonization. There is a lot of History, but I think I would want to see the Tower of Babel being built.”

“Is that even real?” Dean asked.

“That’s greatly debated, but this would be the perfect opportunity to find out.” Castiel told him.

Dean laughed at that and Cas explained some more: “It was always one of my favourite stories, because I find language interesting as well and how depended on it the human race is. Without language so much knowledge would be lost and evolution wouldn’t have been in our favor, so to witness how a language barrier could kill a project that had been smooth sailing, would be extremely interesting.”

He had gotten sparkles in his eyes as he talked about the Tower of Babel and the importance of language and Dean couldn’t help, but smile fondly as he looked at him. Castiel was always so beautiful when he was excited about something. He was startled out his little adoration session when Cas asked him: “When would you go to, Dean?”

Dean scratched his head, before saying: “1940, kill Hitler.”

“I suppose that would be a less selfish and better answer.” Cas said apologetic.

“Ahw, don’t worry, angel. You’re answer was also really interesting, from another point of view.” Dean said, before looking at his phone again and saying: “So, what about the next part? If could bring something either backwards with you or forwards to your time, what would it be?”

“I think I would continue in the trend of language and knowledge and bring the Library of Alexandria to our time.” Cas answered.

Dean laughed and said: “You’re still not over that, are you?”

Cas huffed: “Of course, I’m not, Dean. I don’t understand why they would destroy such a treasure of knowledge instead of use it. You shouldn’t be scared to know things, knowing things helps make better decisions, which have an impact on either you or society and the more grounded on knowledge it is, the better.”

Biting on his cheek to keep himself from laughing Dean asked: “So, no emotions with decisions?”

“I didn’t say that, but sometimes knowing stuff before diving in head first without any consideration is better.” Cas replied, then he asked: “What about you?”

Dean shrugged and said: “I would send a cellphone back to the Middle-Ages, just to confuse some people.”

His answer was kind of a lie, but no one had to know that he would bring his mother back to here and now. Just to see what she was like, if she lived up to the person he had made of her in his head and to see if she would like the person he had become.

They went to the next question. Dean said: “ _@Atrashcan_ wants know how our families reacted to us getting together. You guys already know about my family, but maybe Cas? You don’t have to, of course.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Cas replied, “You all heard what my older brother, Gabriel, did, but beyond that, it’s not that interesting. I come from a big Christian family and I am the youngest of twelve, so there was a lot of teasing from the siblings I still have contact with, but for the most part I don’t really know. They were at the wedding and seemed happy for us, I suppose.”

Dean gave a sympathetic smile, before moving on: “ _@Lady_of_the_Rings_ , God Charlie would love that username, asks us if there were any quirks and/or oddities we found irritating when we first met.”

“Your cleaning habits,” Cas said instantly, “but you’ve gotten better.”

“I was not that bad, sunshine.” Dean pouted.

“Dean, honey, I heard Sam compare your food to Darwinism and I found your socks in the sink multiple times.” Cas replied.

Deans pout deepened and he sulked: “Well, you had no clue what personal space meant.” then he dramatically ignored Cas for a second before reading the next question: “ _@Just_A_Lizard_ asks: ‘How much schmoopy cute stuff does Sam normally have to edit out of videos?’ I assume this was about the reveal video, which Sam edited. For anyone, who doesn’t know out there Sam edits some of my videos from time to time, when I don’t have the, well, the time.”

“Didn’t we kind of answer this one already?” Cas asked, “At the start?”

“Yeah, kind of, but Sam edits different. He knows what we want to keep private and he wouldn’t put that stuff in, but more embarrassing stuff, stuff that I would cut, he leaves in.” Dean elaborated.

“That is true, although a lot of it, still gets cut due to time.” Cas answered.

Deans eyes lit up suddenly and he said: “What if we did a video of just stuff that was cut from videos, we could call it ‘Cute Cuts’ or something and it’ll be sort of bloopers. That would be fun, right? Should we do that? That’s a good idea.”

Cas smile almost broke his face with fondness, he knew this Dean intimately. This was exactly how he would get when they were just chilling or eating dinner and he would get inspired suddenly. As usual Cas encouraged him: “That does sound like a good idea, Dean. We can look into it, to see if we have enough stuff like that saved.”

Dean smiled at the praise, then turned to point at the camera as he said: “No promises, but a maybe-half promise.”

It cut after that and Dean said: “This is the last question, it’s from _@Deanmustbeprotected_ , if you don’t know these are two of Cas’s students and you have them to thank for any Cas content. They commented this on my insta, since they don’t run a fan twitter account and I thought it would be fun to end the video with their question.”

“What did they ask?” Castiel said, fearing the question.

“It’s really funny, they call you Mr. Novak in it.” Dean grinned, then he read: “Mr. Novak always has this big lunch with that smells really good, does he make that or you do?”

Cas let out a relieved breath that could’ve been so much worse. He said: “I am not really a person, who can cook. If you want an indication of my cooking-skills, I would tell you that I can make a good sandwich and that’s about it.”

“Now, you’re selling yourself short.” Dean said, he turned to the audience and said: “He can make more than just a sandwich, don’t worry. He can adult.”

Cas waved it away and said: “In a manner of speaking then. Anyway, as I was saying, Dean on the other hand is great in the kitchen, so he’s usually the one, who makes us dinner and if there are leftovers I will take them as lunch, because Deans food is really good. And he also makes the best pancakes and sometimes he wakes up early to make me breakfast and I can take that to work instead.”

Dean smiled bashfully at the praise and said a quick thank you, before straightening up again and saying: “I thought it was pretty funny that they noticed that about you.”

“Yeah, they are pretty observant. They knew it was me, just from the audio on your live stream.” Cas told him.

“I wonder why they didn’t ask another question, I don’t know, seems like there would be more you would want to know from your teacher or something.” Dean commented.

Sighing, Cas said: “They already asked a few questions when they just found out. I had to answer them otherwise they wouldn’t listen to me teach, which is my job.”

Dean laughed at that and asked: “What did they ask then?”

Cas shrugged: “What you were like behind the scenes, if I knew Sam that sort of stuff.” Dean was nodding along, so to throw him off he added: “Who topped.”

Dean chocked slightly and blushed heavily as he said: “You didn’t answer that, did you?”

Cas grinned knowingly at Deans blush and replied: “No, I cut them off when they asked that. Not really appropriate, is it?”

“No, no, it isn’t.” Dean repeated, still slightly out of it.

Then they went to the end card. Dean said: “Hope all your curiosity is sedated with this. I had a lot of fun at least, so if you enjoyed this like I did press that like button, if you haven’t already: subscribe and ring that bell and you can also press here to watch my last video. That’s it for today. Bye Hunters, see you on the road.”

Then the video ended.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Congrats on getting your heads  
out of your asses to make room  
for something more fun in there  
I’M CHOCKING!!!!!!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ahw, Dean is a cuddler, cute  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The look on Deans face when  
Cas was babbling about The  
Tower of Babel is so cute,  
that’s real love right there  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kitty Cat!!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I WANT CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
CUTS CUTE CUTS CUTE  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dean coming back from 1940 be  
like: I killed Hitler  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I love how serious and respectful  
they were about potential kids  
they might adopt and the spotlight  
lots of family vloggers don’t and  
they really should.  
Also them adopting a kid would  
be the cutest shit ever!!!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
That last bit really said bottom  
Dean rights  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got all the questions in there, but if I missed you I am so sorry!!! I wrote this today (june 22), so if you commented after that you will not be mentioned, but I will be doing this again, because it was a ton of fun to write and I adored all the question you came up with. I want a few other fics between Q&As, but I will be announcing it in advance like I've done now, so be on the look out for that!!
> 
> Also a shout out to Misha831, GallifreyanGirl18, LizaSandorthien, trasherasswood, hellelf, wrap_me_up_in_your_wings, herosdoexist, casiiferz, deathbysandblk, AWolfNamedAlaic, Londonholmes, BedeWhinchester, thisisreallyME, WheelsUpIn_Five, Bondolas, itismesee. These guys left a comment, but no question. You are still appreciated and deserve the shout out as well.
> 
> As you might have guessed, Comments are really nice to get and help to much in staying motivated, but Kudos also go a long way, so thanks a bunch if you left any <3
> 
> (BTW, do you guys think I should write 'Cute Cuts', cause I'm thinking about it, but idk if it's a good idea, send help) -> edit: I did it!


End file.
